DESCRIPTION(Provided by Applicant): [unreadable] A long-term goal of the Department of Dermatology at The University of Texas Southwestern Medical Center is to produce scientific leaders in skin biology and skin disease. To help sustain this goal, we propose a new Dermatology Research Training Program for post-doctoral candidates that will take full advantage of the outstanding scientific environment and collection of excellent research investigators at Southwestern, the leadership and high reputation of its Dermatology Department and Residency Program, and the talent and promise of scientifically-grounded and academically-committed applicants to dermatology residency. While recruitment is targeted to the latter individuals [MD or MD/PhD candidates who wish to combine training in clinical dermatology and laboratory research (2+2+ track)], the Program is also open to PhD candidates who aspire for a dermatology-based research career. Integral to the Program is a selection process that emphasizes quality of previous research experiences and potential for independent investigation. Led by an established investigator with a firm commitment to science and education and a record of effective administration, the Program brings together a stellar group of faculty members with overlapping expertise that span biochemistry, cell biology, developmental biology, genetics, immunology, microbiology, molecular biology, pathology, pharmacology, and physiology. To enrich the specialty and foster cross-pollination with other fields, dermatology-based trainees are encouraged to train with non-dermatology-based investigators whose research relates directly or can be applied to skin biology and disease. By contrast, PhD trainees are required to train with dermatology-based preceptors or co-preceptors. To promote a good fit between trainee and preceptor and to ensure smooth transitions within the 2+2+ track, trainees are informed about and exposed to the widest breadth of scientific faculty, forums, and resources at Southwestern as early as the application period and throughout the course of training. Finally, to develop academic leadership careers while fostering scientific growth, a mentoring program designed to challenge, inspire, and position trainees to scale greater heights is in place. [unreadable] [unreadable]